A Decaying Hope
---- In the night of Bosco, a certain man dressed in white can be seen standing on top the Kingdom of Bosco's flag pole. This isn't a strange thing, considering it be a sign of the appearance of the infamous Moonlight Mercenary, always appearing on top the the flag pole before starting his heist. The man jumped off as his cape turned into a hang glider, he glides toward the Royal Palace and landed on the balcony as the hang glider returns to the form of a white cape. She was drinking herself half dead again. It was the only thing that even somewhat dulled the queen's pain. She was lying upon her bed naked in her usual fashion. No attempts from Lloyd, Hans or even Aspen had gotten her to leave. She heard a faint noise and turned her head towards the balcony. When the queen turned her head, she could see a man dressed in white standing on the balcony. "Hello, m'lady. How are you doing this evening?" He said with a smooth voice as he took off his hat and bow, his cape flapping in the back, the moonlight shines on his body and make him stands out of the darkness. The woman snorted, then spoke, her words slurring together. "What're ya' mashked savior?" She took another swig of her bottle then flopped back on the plush bed beneath her. Her head was spinning and the memories all came flashing back. The blood. The sword. The pain. The loss. Everything she had done had lead up to what she was now. A hopeless drunk, unfit for running a country. He snorted at the word 'savior', it being the first time someone have called him that word. "Savior? Nonono, more like mercenary." He chuckled having that said. "I'm the Moonlight Mercenary, but you can just call me Greed. You may have heard of me by the rumors that have been spreading around town." He introduced himself with his alias, he'd rather not share his true name to someone who have power over the military. "Yeah. One of the few people who own one of the Seven Rings of Sin. Man I'd love to get my hands on one. Probably the greed one. Tehe. It'd fit me well." A brief moment of realization overtook her and Lyn realized her current situation. Naked, Drunk and in the presence of an infamous criminal. "Your part of Sniper Raid... The guild that's been tearing apart my country?" "Yup, that's the Sniper Raid I'm in." He said proudly, using the name of his guild like a shining badge of honor. He showed his right hand, which contains a Sin Ring on it. "By the way, I have the Ring of Greed, so you might wanna change your mind." He had a condescending smile on his face, unbothered by the fact that Lyndis is naked. "You bastards." She spat out. "You've been makin' a mess of my land. I'll stab you through myself and take that ring." She stood and requipped into her dress, and gripped at the tattoo on her collarbone, but no blade came. She started laughing, a horrendous insane laughter that chilled the bones. "Damnit. It ain't here." She started to drink heavily at her failure. Of course, the one thing she depended on was broken. She could never truly fight again. The man stood there as Lyndis were laughing, he was disappointed that she didn't use any other swords, and instead relied on the Oblivion Blade. "Well, that's a shame. I thought the Queen of Swords was supposed to have many swords than just one that she can rely on." He said, shrugging, taking out a card that has a picture of a great sword printed on it. He tossed the card to Lyndis as it starts turning into the great sword in the card. "Be careful when picking that up, it's not that easy when you're drunk." "I ain't enough of a fool to take someone else's blade. I've got plenty actually. Just dunno where they are." Lyn teetered around her oversized bedroom searching for a sword. She reached a small wardrobe clearly not used for clothing as there was an attached room which probably stored clothes. Lyn opened the door and pulled out a plain, iron sword. "See? I've gotta weapon." The sword turned back into a card and flew back into Sin's hands as if it were being pulled by a magnet. "You're gonna stab through me right? Do it, I wanna see how powerful the Queen of Swords really are." His right arm turned into metal, a capability of the Ring of Greed. Lyn shot forward and sent a stab straight towards the center of his chest. "I'm pretty fantastic.. You should've seen me in my old days." Taking a few steps back, to Lyndis it looked like Sin had fell off of the balcony and he was going to break his neck. Instead, he was walking on air, manipulating the wind power around his being to be powerful enough to lift him, giving Sin the capability of flight. "Phew, that was a close one. Look, I'm not here to steal anything, I just want to see the queen myself. Promise." He said as he held both of his hands up, a sign or surrendering. "Why do you want to zee' her." Lyn slurred. She was still weary, most of the people she saw wanted something, the others were trying to take away her booze. "A friend back in Sniper Raid told me that the new queen was a comrade of his." Sin said, scratching his chin, trying to remember the name of his friend. "Hmm... Kishan was it? Yeah, that's it." He sat on the railings, took out a card that turned into a glass of wine picture, and took a sip of the Crimson colored wine. "I wanted to ask you if you can tell me about Kishan from what you know, he's not that communicative."